hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Takeshi Yamamoto
right|40px Dieser Artikel war Artikel des Monats: Februar 2010 | bild = 300px | titel = Regenwächter der 10. Generation | kanji =山本 武 | romanji =Yamamoto Takeshi | spitzname = Yama Baseball-, Fachidiot | alter = 14, 24 (Zukunft) | geburtstag =24. April | todestag = | status = lebend | verwandte =Tsuyoshi Yamamoto (Vater) | größe = 1,77 m | gewicht = 63 kg | blutgruppe =0 | mafiafamilie =Vongola | ring = Vongola Regen Ring Normaler Regen Ring (Future Yamamoto) | flamme = Regen | waffe = Shigure Kintoki Cambio Forma: Asari Ugetsu Halskette des Regens Ver. X | boxtier = Kojirou, Jirou | schule =Namimori-Mittelschule | beruf = Schüler, Mafiosi (Zukunft) | vorkommen = Manga, Anime | auftritt = Manga Kapitel 5, Anime Episode 1 | seiyuu = Suguru Inoue }} Takeshi Yamamoto ist ein sehr sportlicher Junge, dessen Gedanken sich zumeist nur um Baseball drehen. Das Einzige, was ihm wichtiger ist als diese Sportart, sind seine Freunde, für die er alles tun würde. Takeshis größter Wunsch ist es, einmal Baseballprofi zu werden, weswegen er fast jeden Tag auf dem Sportplatz der Namimori Mittelschule trainiert. Er hält die ganze Sache mit der Mafia für ein Spiel und denkt, dass Reborns Waffen nur sehr realistische Spielzeuge sind. Von allen Vongolamitgliedern scheint Reborn besonderes Interesse an Takeshi zu hegen. Er trainiert ihn und gibt ihm einen besonderen Baseballschläger, der zu einem Katana werden kann. Außerdem gibt Reborn Takeshi spezielle Tipps und wird im Future Arc sogar sein Privatlehrer. Zudem betont er immer wieder, dass Takeshi ein geborener Hitman sei. Takeshi symbolisiert den typischen Japaner, sein Vorname "Takeshi" und sein Nachname "Yamamoto" sind beides gängige Namen in Japan. Außerdem ist sein Aussehen sehr gewöhnlich. Er ist ein großer Baseballfan, was ein beliebter Sport in Japan ist. Seinem Vater gehört ein Sushiladen. Dazu kommt auch noch, dass er ab dem Varia Arc mit einem für Japan typischen Katana kämpft. = Persönlichkeit = Takeshi hat eine warme, freundliche Art und man sieht ihn fast immer lächeln. Er wird von eigentlich allen in der Familie um Tsuna wegen seiner Verlässlichkeit sehr gemocht. Takeshi ist der Typ von Mensch, der mit jedem Freundschaft schließen kann. Und wenn es nicht mit der Freundschaft klappt, so sichert er sich jedoch den Respekt seines Gegenüber. Dies zeigt sich auch darin, dass der sonst so unterkühlte Hibari sich für seine Kämpfe interessiert und auch Squalo scheint nach ihrem Kampf Interesse in seiner Entwicklung zu haben. Wenn man seine Freunde beleidigt oder ihnen weh tut, wird Takeshi wütend. Wenn es nötig sein sollte, ist er gewillt Dinge für seine Freunde zu opfern, wie man im Kampf mit Ken sieht. Trotz seiner Großherzigkeit ist auch zu sehen, dass Takeshi wohl ein guter Assassine und Killer sein würde, was auch oft von Reborn bestätigt wird. Durch seinen gut durchtrainierten Körper und seine schnellen Reflexe ist es ihm sogar möglich, Kugelhagel und Kanonenfeuer auszuweichen. Takeshi lernt schnell und lernte die acht Formen der Shigure Soen Schule. Zusätzlich schafft er es sogar eine neunte Form zu erfinden. Takeshi ist außerdem genau wie Gokudera sehr beliebt bei den Mädchen, was man am Valentinstag deutlich siehtKapitel 036. = Vergangenheit = Takeshi ist der Star-Athlet an der Namimori-Mittelschule und im Sport will ihn jeder in seiner Mannschaft haben. Er glaubt, dass Baseball alles ist, was ihn ausmacht. Takeshi ist er Erste, der Tsuna freiwillig in sein Sportteam aufnimmt, nachdem er mit ihm am Volleyballtunier teilgenommen hat. Als er sich beim Trainig den Arm bricht, bricht für ihn die Welt zusammen und er will sich vom Dach der Schule stürzen. Nachdem Tsuna ihm klar macht, dass man wegen solch einem Vorfall sich nicht das Leben nehmen sollte, werden die beiden dicke Freunde. Seinem Vater gehört der Sushiladen "Takesushi"Kapitel 020, in dem Familie Yamamoto auch lebt. Über seine Mutter ist nichts bekannt. = Story Überblick = Tägliches Leben Takeshi Yamamoto ist ein Baseballstar und deswegen in der Schule bekannt und beliebt, auch wenn er erst im ersten Jahr ist. Er ist immer gut gelaunt und hat stets ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Auch wenn er den Sport über alles liebt, so merkt er, wie seine Leistungen zurück gehen. Nachdem er Tsuna trifft und von seiner Entwicklung begeistert ist, fasst er selbst wieder Mut und beginnt zu trainieren. Eines Tages verletzt er sich jedoch am Arm und will sich das Leben nehmen, was durch Tsuna verhindert wird. thumb|left|Band 1 Kapitel 5 Im Anime befreundet sich Yamamoto mit Tsuna während eines Volleyballspiels. Danach sieht er, wie Tsuna gegen Gokudera kämpft und glaubt, es sei nur ein Mafiaspiel. Takeshi ist sofort begeistert davon und möchte mitmachen, was Gokudera nicht gefällt. Die beiden werden aber trotzdem Freunde. Kokuyo Arc Takeshi ist als Zweitstärkster der Schule gelistet. Nachdem Gokudera von Chikusa ausgeknockt wurde, taucht er auf und rettet Tsuna. Als ihm klar wird, wie schwer Chikusa Hayato verletzt hat, wird Takeshi wütend und zerschneidet eines der Yo-Yos, die Chikusa verwendet. Dieser zieht sich daraufhin zurück. Zusammen mit Reborn , Gokudera, Bianchi und Tsuna macht er sich nach Kokuyo Land auf, um die Gang, die Namimori terrorisiert, zu schlagen. Dort angekommen, wird Yamamoto von Ken angegriffen und stürzt zusammen mit ihm durch das Glasdach des botanischen Gartens, welches zuvor noch von Pflanzen bedeckt war. Zu Beginn des Kampfes zerstört Ken Takeshis Baseballschläger, was diesen sehr wütend macht. Tsuna über den beiden kommt sich hilflos vor und wird schließlich von Reborn durch das Loch geschubst. Takeshi beendet schließlich den Kampf, indem er Ken eine Falle stellt. Er opfert freiwillig seinen Arm, in den Ken beißt, um ihm dann einen heftigen Schlag mit dem Ende seines Schwertes auf die Schläfe zu geben und ihn so KO zu schlagenKapitel 067. Nachdem er und Tsuna wieder aus dem botanischen Garten gekommen sind, muss die Gruppe zuerst gegen M.M. kämpfen und dann Birds Psychoterror durch die Blutigen Zwillinge ertragen. Tsuna flieht nach dem Kampf gegen Birds in den Wald, wodurch Takeshi zusammen mit Gokudera und Bianchi alleine gegen den nächsten Killer, Rokudo Mukuro (eigentlich ein Double, in Wirklichkeit Lanchia) antreten. Gokudera wird noch vor Beginn des Kampfes von dem Fieber des Tridentmoskitos heimgesucht, so beschließt Takeshi als erstes anzugreifen. Doch er hat keine Chance gegen Lanchias Stahlball, auch wenn er hinter die Technik des Angriffe kommt und wird von einem Angriff mit voller Wucht gegen einen Baumstamm geschleudert. Takeshi bleibt für den Rest des Kampfes bewusstlos. Varia Arc In der Varia Arc wird Takeshi von seinem Vater in Kendo trainiert und lernt von ihm die Shigure Soen Schule. Sein Vater zeigt Takeshi jedoch jede Form nur ein einziges Mal, danach muss er die Formen selbst trainieren. Wenn er dadurch den Shigure Soen nicht erlernen könnte, wäre Takeshi nicht würdig, ihn anzuwenden. Dies kommt daher, dass Shigure Soen sehr gefährlich ist und nur diejenigen genug Können aufweisen, die ihn nur von einmal sehen erlernen. Während des Ringkampfes ist sein Gegner Superbi Squalo, beide Träger des Regenrings. Nach einem langen, harten Kampf gewinnt schließlich Takeshi gegen Squalo mit seinem neuen, neunten Stil, Mirroring RainKapitel 110. thumb|left|Kampf um den Regenringthumb|Regenring Während Tsunas Kampf gegen Xanxus war Takeshi durch die Wirkung des Gifts, welches in den Armbändern mit Minimonitor war, kampfunfähig. Erst als ihn Hibari mit dem Gegengift heilt, ist er wieder fit. Darauf hin trifft er Hayato und zusammen mit ihm geht er zur Sporthalle, um dort Chrome zu retten. Dort fallen die beiden jedoch auf eine Illusion von Mammon rein und werden gezwungen, ihre Vongolaringe herzugeben, um das Leben von Chrome zu retten. Future Arc (Ten Years Later) In der Zukunft angekommen, werden Tsuna und Gokudera zusammen mit Lal Mirch von einem Stau Mosca entdeckt. Kurz bevor dieser den Angriff starten kann, wird er jedoch von einer einzigen Attacke außer Gefecht gesetzt. Wie es sich heraus stellt war es Attacco di SqualoKapitel 139, eine Attacke von Squalo. Verwundert stellen Tsuna und Gokudera fest, dass sie von Yamamoto aus der Zukunft gerettet wurden. Yamamoto scheint in den neun Jahren und zehn Monaten eine viel ernstere Person geworden zu sein; sein Kinn ziert eine Narbe. Trotzdem stellen Tsuna und Gokudera fest, dass er sein Lachen nicht verloren hat und immer noch ihr Freund ist. Yamamoto ist nun ein offizielles Mitglied der Vongola Famiglia und scheint seinen Umgang mit Schwertern stark verbessert zu haben. Er eskortiert Tsuna, Gokudera und Lal Mirch zur geheimen Untergrundbasis der Vongola und erklärt ihnen, wie die Dinge in der Zukunft stehen. Auch erfahren die beiden, dass Takeshis Vater umgebracht wurde. Später bekommt er einen Notruf von Lambo und I-Pin, die dabei sind Haru und Kyoko zur Basis zu bringen, jedoch von Millefiore Offizieren angegriffen werden. So eilt er mit Tsuna und Gokudera nach draußen, wo Lambo und I-Pin gerade von Nosaru und Tazaru angegriffen werden. Yamamoto greift ein und kämpft gegen Nosaru. Doch dann werden er, I-Pin, Lambo, Haru und Kyoko mit sich selbst aus der Vergangenheit getauscht und Takeshi hat keine Chance mehr gegen Nosaru. Er wirft sich auf Lambo und Haru, um sie vor einer Attacke zu retten. Nachdem sie in den Unterschlupf zurück gekehrt sind, ist Yamamoto sofort gewillt, die Zukunft zu verändern, als er erfährt das sein Vater tot ist. Beim Training mit Lal Mirch schafft er es gleich beim ersten Mal eine Flamme aus seinem Vongola-Ring zu erzeugen, was seinen enormen Willen beweist. thumb|Future Yamamoto Wenige Tage später stehen die Wächter und Tsuna vor einem großen Problem, als Kyoko verschwindet, um ihren Bruder Ryohei zu suchen, der in der Zukunft verschwunden ist. Hinzu kommt noch, dass plötzlich Hibird, der Vogel von Hibari auftaucht und den Wächtern den Weg zu ihm zeigt. Während Tsuna zusammen mit Lal Mirch nach Kyoko sucht, gehen Gokudera und Yamamoto zu dem Ort, an dem das Signal von Hibird verschwand. Dort werden sie überraschend von Gamma, einem Captain der Black Spell, angegriffen. Gokudera möchte alleine kämpfen und beleidigt Yamamoto, dass er ihn nicht brauche. Die Situation spitzt sich zu und die beiden kämpfen eher gegeneinander als gegen Gamma. Erst als Yamamoto Gokudera damit konfrontiert, dass er als Rechte Hand von Tsuna die Wächter zusammenführen soll und nicht schlecht behandeln, ist dieser bereit mit ihn zusammen zu arbeitenKapitel 151. thumb|left|Streit mit Gokudera Damit schafft es Takeshi Gokudera die Augen zu öffnen. Doch auch als sie zusammen kämpfen haben sie keine Chance gegen Gamma und werden schwer verletzt und im letzten Augenblick von Hibari aus der Zukunft gerettet. Nachdem sich Yamamoto von seinen Verletzungen erholt hat, beginnt er mit Reborn zu trainieren. Die beiden trainieren in einem traditionellen japanischen Raum, wo Yamamoto mit seinem Schwert versuchen muss, Schüsse von Reborn abzuwehren. Reborn schießt dabei mit Paintball-Kugeln, kleine weiche Plastikkugeln, die mit fluorizierendem Wasser gefüllt sind. Außerdem läuft er mit seinem Box Tier, einer Schwalbe, regelmäßige Runden durch den Unterschlupf. Doch Reborn kann ihn nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt trainieren, da er selbst nie mit dem Schwert gekämpft hat. So gibt er ihm ein Paket mit DVDs, die er aus der Zukunft bekommen hat. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es 101 Kämpfe von Squalo sind, in denen er gegen die stärksten Schwertkämpfer antritt und dabei von Lussuria gefilmt wird. Diese Videos wecken in ihm neue Energie und nach hartem Training ist es Yamamoto im Kampf gegen Reborn möglich, dessen Hut mit seinem Katana zu zerschneiden. Vor ihrem Training versprach Reborn ihm das Geheimnis der Arcobaleno zu verraten, wenn Yamamoto sein Training erfolgreich abschließen sollte. Reborn hält sein Versprechen und erzählt das Geheimnis Yamamoto, dieser muss jedoch versprechen, es nicht vor ihrer Attacke auf die Melon Basis zu erzählen. Nach Reborns Erzählungen ging Future Yamamoto erst ein Jahr in die Major League um Baseball zu spielen, kam jedoch endgültig zu Tsunas Familie zurück durch die Videos, die im Squalo schickte. Er wollte damit den Schwertkämpfer in ihm wecken. Nachdem er zusammen mit Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei und Lal Mirch in die Melon Basis eingedrungen ist, treffen sie erst auf Ginger Bread, gegen den Lal kämpft und schweren Schaden nimmt und danach kampfunfähig wird. Dadurch das Irie die Basis verändert, wird Yamamoto mit Lal von Gokudera und Ryohei getrennt. Als erstes trifft er auf einen Mechaniker der Millefiore, der sich jedoch als Zwilling herausstellt. Nach einigen Startschwierigkeiten gelingt es Takeshi jedoch, die beiden zu besiegen. Danach trifft er auf Genkishi, welcher mit vier Schwertern kämpft. Yamamoto erinnert sich an die Videos von Squalo und erkennt, dass Genkishis Niederlage nur gespielt war. Auch wenn Yamamoto es schafft, dass Genkishi eines seiner Schwerter benutzten muss, so wird er von dessen Illusionen geschlagenKapitel 200. Bevor Genkishi ihm jedoch den Gnadenstoß gibt, wird er von Hibari gerettet. Später kommt Yamamoto als einer der Letzten wieder zu Bewusstsein, als sie von Irie in seinem Labor die Wahrheit über ihre Anwesenheit in der Zukunft erfahren. Zusammen mit den anderen bekommt auch er eine spezielle Box. Arcobaleno Trials Arc Choice Arc Nach dem Angriff auf die Melon Basis ruft Byakuran zum Choice-Spiel auf. Dino taucht auf und teilt Yamamoto mit, dass er erst einmal alleine trainieren müsse, da er sonst Probleme mit einer gewissen Person bekäme. Diese Person stellt sich als Squalo heraus, der Yamamoto KO schlägt und ihn mitnimmt. Dort stellt er Yamamoto vor die Wahl zwischen Schwertkampf und Baseball. Squalo kann ihn gut nach seiner Niederlage gegen Genkishi verstehen und macht ihm klar, dass er nur gewinnen kann, wenn er sein Herz dem Schwert schenkt.thumb|left|Yamamoto mit Jirou Als schließlich Choice beginnen soll, taucht Yamamoto als letztes auf. Er wird dazu auserwählt, zusammen mit Tsuna, Gokudera, Spanner und Irie für die Vongola Famiglia zu kämpfen. Sein Gegner wird Saru, der sich jedoch als Genkishi herausstellt. So bekommt Yamamoto seine Rache und zeigt seine Vongola-Box, den Akita Inu Jirou, welcher drei Schwerter, die mit Regenflammen bedeckt sind, trägt. Yamamotos Kraft ist in kurzer Zeit immens gestiegen, weshalb er Genkishi schnell besiegen kannKapitel 247. Dieser wird dann von Kikyo getötet. Danach macht sich Takeshi auf, Daisy zu schlagen, was ihm auch gelingt. Er und Kikyo löschen die Zielflammen auf Daisy, bzw. Irie gleichzeitig, doch dadurch, dass Daisy wiederaufersteht, verlieren die Vongolas. Nachdem Uni das Choice-Spiel für ungültig erklärt, lässt Byakuran seine Six Funeral Wreaths auf Tsuna uns seine Familie los. Yamamoto flieht mit den anderen zurück nach Namimori, wo ihre Basis jedoch von Zakuro angegriffen wird. Inheritance Succession Arc Future Final Battle Arc Nachdem die Basis von Zakuro angegriffen wurde, übernimmt Squalo den Kampf, um den anderen einen Vorsprung zu geben. Während ihm einige misstrauen, befürwortet Yamamoto Squalo. Als jedoch Squalo Zakuro unterliegt und seinen künstlichen Arm verliert, will Yamamoto bei ihm bleiben, wir jedoch von Reborn und Squalo selbst daran gehindert. Zusammen mit den anderen sucht er Unterschlupf bei Kawahira, dem Meister von Adult I-Pin. Als Dino sie über Funk ruft und ihnen mitteilt, dass er und Hibari gegen Daisy kämpfen, lauschen sie ihm gespannt. Dino teilt ihnen mit, dass er glaubt zu wissen, wieso Squalo geschlagen wurde. Nach dem Sieg über Daisy macht sich Yamamoto zusammen mit Bianchi, Giannini und Spanner auf den Weg zur Basis, um nach Squalos Zustand zu schauen. Später tauchen er und Squalo, welcher noch am Leben ist, zum finalen Kampf gegen Byakuran wieder auf, können jedoch nur zusehen, als Tsuna sich mit Byakuran misst. Während diesem Kampf taucht der Geist von Giotto auf und kehrt die Vongola Ringe in ihre ursprüngliche Form um. Nach Tsunas Sieg über Byakuran und der Wiederauferstehung der Arcobaleno können er und seine Freunde endlich wieder in die Vergangenheit zurück kehren. Yamamoto verabschiedet sich von Squalo, welcher sich darüber aufregt, dass Yamamoto nun wieder mit dem Baseball anfangen möchte. Da Yamamoto seine Vongola Box nicht in die Vergangenheit mitnehmen kann, kreiert Verde spezielle Vongola Box Ringe, die die Boxtiere der Wächter beinhalten. Inheritance Ceremony Arc thumb|Yamamoto schwer verletzt Zurück in der Vergangenheit bahnt sich zugleich das nächste Abenteuer an. Neue Schüler kommen als Austauschschüler an die Namimori Mittelschule, darunter auch welche in Yamamotos Klasse und einer dieser Schüler möchte sogar dem Baseballteam beitreten. Kaoru Mizuno sieht viel zu alt für einen Schüler aus und macht einen sehr beängstigenden Eindruck. Es stellt sich heraus, dass er und die anderen Schüler der Shimon Schule eigentlich Mitglieder der kleinen Shimon Famiglia sein, welche auf Tsunas anstehender Thronfolgezeremonie eingeladen sind. Nach einem Angriff auf Tsuna und Enma, der Boss der Shimon Familie, beschließen die Wächter beider Familien Tsuna nun jeden Tag zu beschützten. Yamamoto ist als zweiter mit Mizuno dran. Sie beschützten Tsuna auf dem Baseballfeld, während Yamamoto Mizuno trainiert. Dieser hat große Hemmungen, da er sich davor schämt zu werfen, wenn andere Leute zuschauen. So verkleiden sich Tsuna und seine Freunde, so dass Mizuno werfen kann. Einige Tage später trainieren er und Mizuno wieder auf dem Baseballfeld. Nach dem Training ziehen sich beide um, als Mizuno ein Ring aus der Tasche fällt. Yamamoto ist schneller als er und hebt ihn aus Freundlichkeit auf, erkennt dabei, dass es sich wohl um einen Mafiaring handelt. Mizuno wird panisch und reißt ihm den Ring aus der Hand, dabei wir aber das Band gezeigt, welches um den Ring gewickelt war. Yamamoto kann sehen, dass dort das Wappen der Vongola Familie durchgestrichen zu sehen ist und meint aus Spaß, dass die Shimon Familie sie wohl auslöschen wollen. Ungewollt ertappt er dabei Mizuno, welcher keine andere Wahl hat, außer Yamamoto auszuschalten. Dabei tötet er ihn fast mit nur einer einzigen Attacke. Yamamoto wird von Ryohei ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Während Tsuna und die Anderen auf der "Heiligen Insel" sind, besucht Byakuran Yamamoto im Krankenhaus. Jedoch ist es an dieser Stelle unklar, was er von ihm will. Doch später taucht er kerngesund auf der "heiligen Insel" auf und rettet Mizuno Kaoru vor Daemon Spades Todeshieb. Er fordert Daemon zum Kampf heraus, da Daemon seine Freunde verletzt hat. Bei dem Kampf zeigt er, dass er eine neue Form des Shigure Souen Ryuu entwickelt hat. Doch der Kampf dauert nicht lang; Yamamoto kann Daemon zwar verletzen, doch der konnte noch knapp entkommen. Später, am Lagerfeuer, erzählt er Tsuna, Gokudera und Reborn, dass jemand ihn geheilt hätte. Er war der Überzeugung, dass es sich um Byakuran handeln könnte, da dieser Mann genauso wie Byakuran aussah. =Fähigkeiten / Waffen= *'Shigure Kintoki' Takeshis erste Waffe ist ein spezieller Baseballschläger, den er von Reborn geschenkt bekommt. Sobald er ihn schneller als 300 km/h schlägt, transformiert er sich in ein Katana. Von Reborn bekommt er auch kleine Bälle, genannt "Micro Hammers". Diese Waffen sind mit Spikes versehene Basebälle, die bei Kontakt explodieren. Sein zweites Schwert bekommt er von seinem Vater, nach dem dieser ihn in Kendo trainiert hat und ihm den Shiguren Souen Stil beigebracht hat. Dieses Schwert trägt den Namen Shigure Kintoki. thumb|left|Asari Ugetsu *'Shigure Soen Schule' Yamamotos Vater bringt ihm die Shigure Souen Schule bei. Diese Technick besitzt acht Formen, vier Offensive (Angriff) und vier Defensive (Verteidigung). Die neunte Form entwirft er selbst. Diese Schwert Technik wird in der Familie weitergegeben und jede Generation fügt eine Form hinzu. Yamamoto jedoch hat schon 3 Formen hinzugefügt. *'Boxen' :1. Rondine della Pioggia Ver. Vongola (Vongola Regen Schwalbe): Der Name der Schwalbe ist Kojirou, Yamamoto benutzt sie zum direkten Angriff oder für die Attacke Scontro di Rodine. Während des Choice-Spiels sieht man, dass sich Kojirou ebenfalls in eine Waffe verwandeln kann und somit vermutlich auch ein Teil seiner Vongola-Box ist. Kojirou verschmilzt mit dem Shigure Kitonki. :2. Jirou (Vongola-Box): Yamamotos Akita Inu, der drei seiner neuen Schwerter trägt. :3. Cambio Forma: Asari Ugetsu: Kojirou verschmilzt mit dem Shigure Kitonki und bildet das größte der vier Schwerter, währed Jirou die restlichen drei trägt. Auf dem Kitonki ist die römische I eingraviert. Mit seinen Schwertern kann Yamamoto nun auch fliegen. thumb|Das Aussehen des echten Rings *'Ringe' :1. Vongola Regenring: Yamamoto bekommt diesen Ring während des Ringkampfes gegen die Varia als rechtmäßiger Regenwächter. Als Teil des Tri-ni-settes ist er als S-Rang eingestuft. In der Zukunft wurde er zusammen mit den anderen Vongola Ringen von Future Tsuna zerstört, da dieser ahnte, welches Unheil sie über die Familie bringen würden. Jedoch sind diese Ringe der Schlüssel zum Sieg über Byakuran, weshalb sie durch die Wächter von vor 10 Jahren wieder in die Zukunft gebracht werden. Während des Kampfes gegen Byakuran entscheidet Giotto, dass die Träger der Ringe rechtmäßige Erben sind und stellt die wahre Form der Ringe wieder her. = Beziehungen = Tsunayoshi Sawada Yamamoto ist neben Gokudera Tsunas bester Freund und besucht mit ihm dieselbe Klasse. Tiefe Verbundenheit und Freundschaft zu Tsuna fühlt er seit dem Tag, an welchem er sich umbringen wollte, jedoch von Tsuna davon überzeugt wurde, sein Leben nicht weg zu werfen. Tsunas Worte bewegen Yamamoto und von diesem Tag an schwört er sich, für Tsuna zu kämpfen und an seiner Seite zu stehen, wenn er Hilfe benötigt. Hayato Gokudera Gokudera und Yamamoto verbindet eine Art Hassliebe. Auch wenn die beiden Freunde sind, so glaubt Gokudera, Yamamoto will ihm seinen Posten als Rechte Hand von Tsuna abnehmen, was zu einer ständigen Spannung zwischen den beiden führt. Während sich die Beiden in der Zukunft befinden, spitzt sich die Situation während dem Kampf gegen Gamma zu und Gokudera ist so grob zu Yamamoto, dass dieser auch sehr wütend und verstimmt wird. Er öffnet Gokudera mit seinen Worten die Augen, dass er mit seiner Art niemals Tsunas rechte Hand werden kann. Erst, als Gokudera Yamamoto anerkennt, kämpft dieser wieder an seiner Seite. Reborn Reborn ist die Person, welche Yamamoto entdeckte und unbedingt für Tsunas Familie haben wollte. Er ist stets sehr beeindruckt von Yamamotos Können und wird sogar sein Trainer vor dem Angriff auf die Melon Basis. Während Reborn Yamamoto für den geboren Assassinen hält, denkte Yamamoto, dass Reborn nur ein kleiner Junge ist und seine Waffe ein Spielzeug. Nach dem Training mit Reborn erkennt Yamamoto ihn als starken Gegner an und Reborn vertraut ihm sogar das Geheimnis der Arcobaleno an. Auch scheint Reborn Yamamotos Schulter als Sitzplatz zu bevorzugen da er immer, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bietet oder Yamamoto anwesend ist, auf diese springt. Squalo Squalo ist der erste Gegner Yamamoto's, welchem er mit seinem Shigure Kintoki gegenüber tritt. Bei ihrem ersten Treffen schlägt Squalo Yamamoto um Längen, wodurch dieser umso motivierter ist, Squalo beim nächsten Mal mit seiner Shigure Soen Schule zu schlagen. Nach Yamamoto's Sieg im Ringkampf über Squalo erkennt dieser ihn als einen würdigen Schwertkämpfer an. Wie Reborn hegt auch Squalo große Hoffnungen in Yamamoto, so schickt dieser Yamamoto in der Zukunft 101 Videos von Kämpfen, die Future Squalo bestritten hat. Damit möchte er Yamamoto's Entschlossenheit, mit dem Schwertkampf weiter zu machen, stärken. Auch sagt Nosaru im Future Arc, dass die Vongola zwei "Kaiser der Schwertkünste" hat, einer davon ist Squalo, der andere Yamamoto. = Kämpfe = *vs Hibari – Verloren *vs Ken – Gewonnen *vs Chikusa – Nicht beendet *vs Lanchia – Verloren *+ Gokudera vs Squalo Superbi– Verloren *vs Squalo – Gewonnen *+ Gokudera vs Mammon – Verloren *(Future Yamamoto) vs Nosaru – Nicht beendet *+ Gokudera vs Gamma – Verloren *vs Nosaru – Nicht beendet *vs Genkishi – Verloren *(nur Anime) + Ryohei vs Vipers Box Waffe – Gewonnen *(nur Anime) + die anderen Ringwächter vs Reborn - Verloren *vs Genkishi (Saru) – Gewonnen *vs Daisy - Gespielter Sieg = Charakter Songs = * Oretachi no Joy (Single) (mit Gokudera) * Minna Suki Daze * Our Promise (mit Gokudera) * Der Nachfolger des Regens * Famiglia ~ Versprochenes Land ~ (gesamter Reborn Cast) * Famiglia ~ Versprochenes Land ~ (erweiterter Cast) * Ashita ni Mukatte * Message of Rain = Trivia = * Es ist sein Traum, einmal Profi-Baseballspieler zu werden. * Sein Sternzeichen ist Stier. * Sein Lieblingsinstrument ist die Wataiko Trommel. * Wird von Gokudera immer Baseball-Idiot genannt. * Future und später auch Present Yamamoto hat sich eine Attacke von Squalo angeeignet: Attacco di Squalo. * Yamamoto ist eine der 2 Personen, die 2 Box Tiere besitzt (Jiro und Kojiro). Der andere ist Gamma (Colulu und Widget.) * Er nennt seinen Vater alter Mann. = Referenzen = en:Takeshi Yamamoto Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Vongola Kategorie:Mafia Kategorie:Namimori Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Regen Element Kategorie:10. Generation Kategorie:Namimori Mittelschule Kategorie:Takeshi Yamamoto Kategorie:Suguru Inoue Kategorie:Vongola-Ringe Kategorie:Shigure Soen Ryu